The operation of various fluid pumps and other apparatus creates pulsations, as on the suction side of the pump which may be quite troublesome. As a consequence, it has been proposed to provide a form of hydraulic accumulator to dampen pulsations created by abrupt changes in flow attendant pump operation. Some forms of such apparatus have been expanded to provide other additional functions as well. Specifically, the accumulator structure may incorporate a small fluid storage capacity to assure a full charge of liquid to the pump on demand. Also, the volume of fluid acoustically uncouples the pump from the intake line with beneficial results. It has also been proposed to provide the tank in such a manner that entrained gas or vapor is removed from the liquid delivered to the pump in which such gas may create partial cavitation. Structures of this type have been produce and sold by Fluid Kinetics Corporation, Ventura, California, and are generally designated by the name: stabilizer/separator.
Stabilizers as described above have been improved by incorporating a structure for supplying heat to the inside of the stabilizer tank so as to maintain the gaseous volume within the tank and avoid the necessity for replenishing the gas from an external source. Somewhat more specifically, in the parent hereto a system is disclosed which incorporates a source of heat which functions in cooperation with an elongate tube extending upwardly in the tank. The heat source affords a self-regulating system in that as the liquid-gaseous interface moves to increase the heat-transfer relationship between the liquid and the coil, an increased quantity of liquid is vaporized to increase the pressure in the gaseous volume and thereby move the liquid-gaseous interface to reduce the degree of contact with the coil. In the present system, the interface is provided in a dome for greater stability thereby permitting the maintenance of the temperature differential for preserving the vapor volume.